According to a prior art, for example disclosed in patent application U.S. 2005 0096535, it is known a peroperative planning method for recording image of digital markers to get position and orientation of a knee joint.
A first drawback of this prior art method is the need to access some articulation surfaces which would be more difficult to access in a vertebral column than it was in a knee joint.
A second drawback of this prior art method is the intrinsically relatively complex implementation of those digital markers, which are to be positioned at different places on the articulation or in its immediate vicinity. This complexity is all the more detrimental that the articulation becomes complex or presents key vertebrae surfaces more difficult to access. This would especially be the case, if it was to be implemented on the vertebrae of a spine.